Adore
by Brittanysway
Summary: AU: Alec and his boyfriend Sebastian, go to a club. They are both looking for some fun and Alec can't seem to take his eyes of a certain cat eyed man. He was perfect. He was the perfect candidate. He would be the perfect third part… Explicit sex content. Sebalec/Malec.


**So I was chilling at home, doing nothing exciting and suddenly me cousin blast this Miley Cyrus song, Adore, from his computer. At first I was going to ask him to turn it off, but something happened. I got this weird idea… this weird idea for a story. I don't know how, honestly, it just popped up. So I found the song and I've heard it over 20 times while writing this chapter. Maybe you guys should hear it while you read? I don't know... maybe not such a good idea! Whatever...  
I'm not sure if this is going to be just an one shot or 2-3 chapters long, depends on if you guys want me to continue it or even like it.  
Well read, and tell me**

**This is for all you Sebalec fans out there or you people who just loves sweet and hot sex between three hot people and of course later on Malec. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**1. Part**

**"Sebastian,"** I sighed and shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "I'm still not so sure about this." Sebastian and I had been going out for three years and we were looking for some new things to do, as Sebastian put it. We had been standing in line for 30 minute, to one of the new and hottest gay clubs. It was a two stories building and it was huge.

"Come ooon," he moaned and grabbed my arm. "You promised you would give it a try." I sighed and glanced down at him and just smiled. Yes, I know I had agreed to go to a club and found an extra. A third part. Sebastian liked to experiment and that came clear after a year. Bondage, role-playing, whip cream, leather, whatever his heart desired and I had gladly accepted his requests. It was not like I didn't like it. I loved it. It was amazing and fun. But now he wanted to add another into our bed. A complete stranger and I weren't so sure about that. Knowing there was going to be a stranger in our bed and we were going to touch and kiss each other. It was an intimate thing and something I would like to only do with Sebastian. Sebastian had told me it wasn't cheating because we were both in for it and I know that was true, but there was still something that told me this was a very bad idea.

"Sweetie?" I blinked and saw his dark eyes stare at me in confusion. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," I said and placed my arm over his shoulders. "I'm with you."

As soon as we entered we were surrounded by loud music. It made my heart jump and I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. The ceiling was high and there were dancers on poles and a rainbow coloured light dancing around the dance floor. It was beautiful. I gaped as I took a step down the staircase. I closed my eyes and I just felt the music taking over me. No got it why this was the new hot gay club. You were completely lost as soon as you entered.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" Sebastian yelled into my ear and I opened my eyes and nodded. "Look around." He winked and leaned in for a quick kiss before leaving. I blinked and felt a few guys stare at me and looking me up and down. It was a nice feeling, having some other guys checking me out. I only had Sebastian. I smiled and walked towards the dance floor and sat by a table.

There were mostly guys and a few girls were giggling by the table next to me. Some of the guys were dancing topless, and God did it just get hotter in here? They were all so beautiful and muscular… and _sweaty_. I gulped and glanced down at the floor. It was sparkling with multi-coloured glitter. This couldn't get any gayer.

"Sweetie", I glanced up and glared at a pair of rainbow coloured drinks with a penis straw Apparently, it could. I took it gladly and Sebastian sat down opposite me. He started sipping at his drink while his eyes danced over the dance-floor. It was weird looking at your boyfriend checking other guys out. Usually you would get mad or disappointed his attention was not at you, but in this case it was different. And in some weird way, it didn't really affect me.

"What about him?" He pointed at a topless guy who was a little taller than me. He was wearing short pants and his hair was blue. I wrinkled my nose; yes he was sort of hot… I guess. He was tanned and had beautiful abs and biceps. But he was too broad and wide. I shook my head and Sebastian sighed and kept looking. I bit my bottom lip and started drinking from my dick shaped straw. The rainbow drink tasted really good but it was very strong. My body shuddered and I placed the rest of the drink at the edge of the table and glanced back out on the dance-floor. A song I knew all too well, _Adore by Miley Cyrus_, started to play. And that's when I saw him. He was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, sandwiched between older guys.

He was tall and lean and so gorgeous. He was at least wearing a shirt. It was a tight purple tank top and tight white and black striped jeans. His hair was black and spiked up with purple highlights. He was wearing blue shimmer eyeliner and black eye shadow. His head was thrown back against the shoulder of the guy behind him. His body was grinding against both guys, and his ass was thrusting hard against the guy behind him. It was clear the guy was enjoying himself as his hands found the boy's hips. The guy in front of him was grinding his crotch against the boy's and his lips were attacking his neck.

_Baby, baby, are you listening_

_ Wondering where you've been all my life_

_ I just started living_

_ Oh baby, are you listening_

He couldn't be that old. Maybe 22 or something. He looked so young and he looked way too young, in my taste, to grind against guys twice as old as himself. But he seemed to enjoy it. I couldn't take my eyes of him, taking in every single detail I could from this boy. He swayed his hips, in a way that should be illegal. His hips were so loose and the way they moved, _damn_. The guy behind him pulled him hard against him and started to rub himself up and down the boy's ass. He hooked his fingers into the boy's belt loops, holding him tight. The boy's perfect mouth opened in a perfectly shaped O and he moved his head so he could capture the guy's lips.

_When you say you love me,_

_ Know I love you more_

_ And when you say you need me, _

_Know I need you more Boy_

_ I adore you _

_I adore you_

I leaned a little closer, almost falling down from my chair. There was something about this boy. He was stunning, beautiful and there was something that pulled me towards him. The boy pulled away and placed his arms on the guy's in shoulders in front of him. He finally opened his eyes, and as he did they stared directly at me. They had an odd but yet beautiful colour; a green colour with specks of yellow and a lighter green.

_Baby can you hear me _

_When I'm crying out for you_

_ I'm scared oh so scared _

_But when you're near me _

_I feel like I'm standing with an army_

_ I am armed with weapons_

His eyes kept looking at me and it was like his movements slowed down. He smiled at me and his eyes shone. I smiled back and glanced down his body for the hundredth time. His delicate hands grabbed the neck of the guy in front of him and pulled him in. He nibbled the guy's lips, sweet and sexy, but his eyes kept looking at me.

_When you say you love me, _

_Know I love you more _

_And when you say you need me,_

_Know I need you more _

_Boy I adore you _

_I adore you_

The guy's hands roamed the boy's body and his hands went under his shirt. The boy moaned and pushed his ass up against the guy's erection behind him. It was clear he had a hard on, and I wouldn't doubt it if that happened to me at any second. The guy in front of him palmed the boy through his jeans and it was all getting a little too sexual. They were almost having sex on the dance-floor. The boy grabbed the edges of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor. My eyes widened at the sight. Could this boy get any more beautiful?

_I love lying next to you_

_ I could do this for eternity, you and me _

_We're meant to be in holy matrimony _

_God knew exactly what he was doing_

_ When he led me to you _

His chest was smooth and his caramel skin was glistening under the rainbow lights. He had a small tattoo on his side. Over his ribs was a big feather dancing over with his movements. It was beautiful and fitted him perfectly. His abs was visible but they were decent. Not big like the broad guy Sebastian had suggested. This boy was delicate in every way. He glanced over at me again and this time his eyes looked me up and down and I swear I saw a blush. I got up on my feet and I just walked towards him.

_When you say you love me, _

_Know I love you more_

_And when you say you need me, _

_Know I need you more _

_Boy I adore you_

_I adore you_

I pushed myself through the crowd and as I reached him, he stopped dancing with the guys. They stopped and glared at me and I glared back and they slowly walked away. The boy glanced down on the floor and turned to get a better look. He crossed his arms, which did amazing things for his muscles.

"Hello," he said and smiled at me. "I've seen you looking at me."

"Ditto," I said and laughed, and the boy made a small laugh with me.

"Is there something you want," he took a step closer, our bodies almost touching. "Blue eyes?" I blinked and looked down at his body again. His skin looked so smooth; I wondered if it felt as smooth as it looked. And I wasted no time figuring that out. I let my finger slide up over his abdomen, over the tattoo, making the boy uncross his arms. He gasped as my finger went over his nipple and I traced his collarbone.

"I've never wanted anyone so badly," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear it, but he did. I don't know why I said that out loud, but I did. He smiled and took a step closer, our chests touching. He looked straight at me and leaned in, kissing my lips slowly. I grabbed his neck and opened my mouth against his. He gasped in surprise and stumbled against me. His hands landed on my chest, not to push me away, but for support. His tongue grazed my upper lip and I shivered at the feeling. I touched his tongue with my own, and our tongues met. It was a passionate and wet kiss, and I don't think I had ever kissed anyone like this before. It was hungry, lustful and desirable. He pulled away and gasped for air. His lips were wet and he licked his lips, and even though it wasn't supposed to be a sexual act, it was to me.

"Wow," he said breathlessly and blushed. "You sure know what you're doing."

"Is this the one you want?" I turned around and blinked in surprise as Sebastian stood behind us and smirked. He glanced over at the boy and the boy looked confused. "I'm Sebastian. Alec's boyfriend." He hold his hand out and the boy's eyes went wide, but he still took Sebastian's hand and shook it carefully.

"He-Hello," he mumbled. "I didn't know he had a boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said and I saw his eyes glance up at down the boy's body again, and in some way it made me angry. I didn't want him looking at him. "We're a couple looking for company. If you know what I mean." The boy blinked a couple of times and glanced over at me and I gave him a small smile.

"What's your name?" I asked and the boy seemed to relax.

"Magnus Bane," he said and smiled at me. "And you're Alec." I nodded and took a step forward.

"Look, I'm sorry if we or I scared you. It wasn't my intention. You just looked so beautiful out there and I couldn't take my eyes of you. Me and Sebastian, we were out here looking for someone who wants to share the bed with us. If you're not up for it it's okay." I leaned in close and let my lips graze over his ear. "Let me just say I adored you out there." Magnus giggled and moved his lips closer to my ear.

"That's sort of romantic," he whispered back and I felt his lips touch my ear, lightly. "Because of the song." I shrugged and leaned away.

"I'm up for it," he said and shrugged and both my and Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise. The way he said it and just shrugged like it was no big deal. Like he had done it before. "There are just three things I need to make clear." We both nodded. "One. I'm 19 and as I can guess you guys are a little older an-"

"25" Sebastian said and pointed at himself and. "23", he pointed at me. Magnus looked at me and smiled. It was weird, the he way he looked at me, like there were some sort of hidden agenda behind it. Like he did this for some special reason.

"I don't rim," he said and crossed his arms. "Condoms aren't important. Unless you two have something I should be warned about? I'm completely clean. Got checked up last weekend." I gaped. This guy was only 19 and was so open about everything. He didn't seem to care, that he was going home with two complete strangers. We could be killers or rapists.

"We're both clean," Sebastian said and took a step forward. "So, gorgeous." He stroked Magnus's cheek. "You're coming home with us?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am," he said and smirked at Sebastian. "Okay, Alec? You went quiet all the sudden."

"Erm," I gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

_When you say you love me,_

_Know I love you more_

_ And when you say you need me, _

_Know I need you more _

_Boy I adore you _

_I adore you_

**XxXxX**

Magnus's lips were on mine again. For the third time since we had entered the apartment. It was like he couldn't get his lips off me, and it was not like I didn't mind. His lips were pouty and delicious, and he was an amazing kisser. I moaned and licked his lips. He smiled and opened his mouth, taking in my tongue with pleasure. I hadn't noticed that Sebastian had closed all the curtains, letting in only a little bit of moonlight. He walked up behind me and kissed my neck and my body jumped at the feeling. It was an overwhelming feeling, having a pair of lips on my mouth and on my neck. Sebastian hands went to my shirt and started to unbutton it.

He slowly let it slide off, leaving my chest bare. Magnus leaned away and glanced down and raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Did he like what he saw or was he disgusted. I felt like covering myself up when he suddenly smirked. He glanced back up and his cold hands landed on my chest.

"Fuck," he said and bit his bottom lip. "Your body is fucking perfect." I blinked and blushed. Those were the exact words Sebastian had used the first time we were together. Apparently all that hard work out did turn out to be a good thing in the end. I couldn't help but smirk at how Magnus practically drooled over me.

"I know, right," Sebastian moaned against my neck and my head fell backwards against his shoulder. "Perfect body-" his hand went over my chest and down my stomach, stopping by the waistband of my pants. I thrust forward, hissing at the feeling of his hand being so close. "-Perfect dick-" His hand zipped down my pants and let them fall down on the floor, revealing the fact that I was not wearing any underwear. Magnus bit his bottom lip and his hand went down to grab my already rock hard dick, dripping with pre-cum. I felt Sebastian's hand went over my ribs and travelled behind me and grabbed my ass. "And perfect, firm and tight ass." I moaned at his words and tilted my head to the side, capturing is his lips. My hand flew up to his hair and grabbed it tightly.

Magnus started stroking me nice and slow, feeling me up and down. I gasped and my lips almost left Sebastian, but his teeth bit down hard on my bottom lip, keeping me in place. This was beyond anything. Two guys, capturing me between them, both of them kissing and touching me. It was like my body didn't know how to react or where to react. There were too many things going on at the same time. That was until I heard Magnus drop down on his knees.

"_Damn,_" he mumbled and he grabbed my cock tightly in his grip and slowly let his tongue slide up and down the head. "Taste just as perfect." His tongue slowly teased the leaking head and he slowly let his mouth go around my head, sucking it off like lollipop. I moaned and my head fell forward. I grabbed onto Magnus's hair and held him tight.

Sebastian placed small kisses on my neck and went down to my back and fell down on his knees behind me. His hands grabbed each butt cheek and he spread them apart. I wanted to tell him to stop, but then again why should I? This was fucking good. Sebastian tongue slid over my entrance and I jerked forward. I looked down at Magnus, afraid I had choked him, but he was working me off like a pro. His perfect lips were wide spread over my erection and he went further down, letting his tongue graze the sensitive skin along the way.

"Ohhh my God," I moaned and tightening my grip in Magnus's hair. He hummed around me and I felt like coming right at the spot. Sebastian was behind me, sliding his tongue up and down, making me all wet and ready. This was how he loved preparing me, this was the only way he used. His tongue slid in and I yelped in surprise. It was a hot and familiar feeling, and a feeling I was so much in love with. "Yessss… Oh, fuck… _shit!_"

"_Mmmm,_" Magnus moaned and sucked up to the head and withdrew with a pop. At first I was upset he stopped, but that was until I felt his hand pump me up and down. "You like that?" I licked my lips and nodded and starred down at his beautiful eyes. "You like my lips around your cock? Sucking you until you come?" I gulped and nodded frantically.

"Please," I moaned, wanting his lips on me again. "More… Please." Sebastian was still working me hard from behind me, and his tongue was exploring deep inside. "I… I…" Magnus got up on his feet and took my hands and placed them on the edge of his shirt.

"Strip me," he whispered and I clumsily dragged the purple shirt over his head, exposing his beautiful caramel toned chest. His finger slowly went down my cock and up again. I shivered and tossed the shirt on the bed. "You're very sensitive huh?" Before I could answer Sebastian got up on his feet and kissed my neck.

"He sure is," he said and grabbed my ass tightly. "Very much behind here. He's the perfect bottom. He takes you right in. The perfect bottom whore." I blushed at his words; at first the fact he called me a whore wasn't very appealing, but the way he said it made me whimper in anticipation.

"I can tell," Magnus said and smiled sweetly at me. "Is that how you want it?" He was asking me? And smiling sweetly at me? Who is this guy…? Frankly, I was hoping I would be able to top, because I was dying to be able to be inside this gorgeous boy. But if he wanted to top and fuck me, I was not going to say no to that.

"Yes," I moaned and blushed at my own voice. I was still breathless. "I want to. Bottom, I mean," I turned around to look at Sebastian. "For both of you." I smirked and went down on my knees, and both Magnus and Sebastian zipped down their pants and walked out of them. I turned to look at Magnus, since I already knew what Sebastian looked like. His dick was beautiful. It was long and the same caramel colour as the rest of his body. It was well trimmed and was starring right at me. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and sucked in the head. It tasted sweet and I moaned around him, hearing him moan too. I grabbed onto Sebastian's and started pumping him up and down. I circulated my tongue around Magnus' erection and went down, hollowing my cheeks, and amazingly enough I managed to go down to the base and stayed there. Magnus moaned frantically and grabbed onto my hair tightly. God, he was fucking perfect. His dick fitted into my mouth perfectly and I could feel the pre-cum, dripping against my tongue. And in a lazy movement, I sucked my way up to the tip and let go with a pop. I grabbed Magnus' cock and pumped it and turned my head to swallow Sebastian's, but not before licking my lips, taking in the last taste of Magnus. It didn't take me long to swallow Sebastian whole and suck him up and down. I glanced up and saw Sebastian grab onto Magnus's neck and pulled him into to a sloppy and hot kiss.

I swallowed around him and grabbed his base with my hand and started pumping him up and down, and moving my head in the same rhythm. I knew this was the thing to make Sebastian loose it; and I was right. He gasped and moaned like crazy above me.

"_Fuck,_ Alec," he hissed and I smirked. "You're to fucking good at this. This is amazing." He grabbed onto my hair so tight that I felt his nails dig into my scalp. "Stop, baby. It's not time to come just yet." I obeyed and got up on my feet and Sebastian pulled me into a kiss but then pushed me away.

"I want you to fuck him," he said and glanced behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Magnus who just stared back blankly. "I want you to fuck him deep down to the mattress. While I watch. I want to watch you fuck him."

"Any special positions?" Magnus asked and smirked.

"Doggy style," Sebastian said simply and grabbed onto my hips. "I want to see you hold him tight like this and pound hard and deep inside him until he cries out for more. Because he will and then I will join you."

"Wha-what?" I sputtered and was about to say something more, when I felt Sebastian erection graze my butt and slip in between my butt cheeks. "Sebastian…"

"I want you to make it dirty and rough, until he can't keep himself up." he slid up between me and down again, and I moaned in pleasure. "I want you to make him wide open and wet, for what will come." He slowly let me go and walked away from me and towards a chair. He pulled it a little closer to the bed, making sure to have a full view. I gulped and turned back at Magnus, who just smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"You can always tell me no," he said and leaned in closer. "Or stop." _I won't ever say no to you_, I thought, but instead of admitting it out loud I just nodded. He leaned in slowly and his lips were pressed gently against mine. I grabbed his neck and held him as close as I could. He started to back me up against the edge of the bed, and we both fell down. His hands slide up my legs and to my thighs and spread my legs as far as they could.

"Someone is flexible," he giggled against my lips and I licked my lips with a nod. He glided up and down against me, our erection grinding against each other. I moaned and grabbed the sheets tight and turned my head to look at Sebastian, who smirked at me. Magnus lips licked my neck and bit down against the skin. I closed my eyes and pushed my head down against the pillow. Magnus grabbed his dick and pumped it up and down.

"Turn around," he whispered and I obliged. I arched my back up, and pressed my chest down against the mattress. I tightened my grip on the sheets when I felt Magnus's dick slide in between my butt cheeks and slide up and down. I moaned at the feeling, feeling my dick twitch. This was hot and sexy. I've never felt this eager for someone to just thrust in, and I wanted Magnus to do just that. The feeling of his hard dick against my entrance, sliding up and down, making me wet and ready, made me incredibly turned on. I wanted him, and if it didn't happen soon i would make it happen.

"Fuck him," Sebastian moaned and I turned my head to see him stroke himself. Magnus grabbed onto my hips and slowly pushed his head inside my tight ring. I buried my head down the pillow and bit down against the fabric. He pushed my hips down onto him, and I felt him slowly filling me up. He was big and thick, and my body spasm as I felt him pushing me almost down to the base.

"Okay?" He mumbled and I nodded, not daring looking up. He slowly went out and in again. He did that a couple of times to make me get used to the feeling. It was so good and he went in nice and easy. He began to thrust faster and faster, and I heard him moan and gasp for his breath. I muffled my moans down against the pillow and my whole body vibrated. He went all the way out and I turned my head to glance towards Sebastian, who was starring intensely and lustful at us, still stroking himself. And just like that Magnus pushed himself back inside me, fast and deep, getting himself all the way into me. I cried out and grabbed onto the headboard with one hand. He fucked me fast and deep, and I lost my breath with every thrust. My body was getting pushed down into the mattress, just like Sebastian wanted it.

Magnus was breathless above me and I felt his hands slip away from my hips. His hands found mine and he tangled his fingers into mine. I glanced down looking at his hand on mine. His finger's slowly caressed my knuckles. I blushed and pushed myself against him, no one had ever fucked me so hard and tender at the same time. It was almost as if i could call it, _being made love to_. I rolled my hips against him, wanting him to feel good too, and when he moaned my name I knew I had done it.

"Pull out," Sebastian said and got up. "Lay down, Magnus." Magnus pulled out and I winced at the feeling. I moved a hand behind me, touching my back. I could feel myself throbbing deep inside and I slowly let my finger slide down, feeling myself all wet and open. Magnus laid down on the bed and I slowly straddled him. I grabbed his erection and placed it right against my entrance. I glanced down at him, and his body was sweaty and his breath was hot and breathless. I slowly slid down and grabbed onto his chest as I went all the way down, hitting his hips with my own. Sebastian went behind me and pushed me down against Magnus's chest. I gasped and looked up at Magnus. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes immediately and consumed him as much as I could. I felt his hips thrust up into me and I moaned against his lips. Sebastian lips attacked my neck and I felt his erection against my entrance too. I opened my eyes and leaned away from Magnus. I embraced him and held his body tight against mine, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Hold me," I whispered against him and I felt Magnus's hands caress my back. Sebastian started to push in slowly and I gasped in surprise. I felt myself getting stretched beyond my imagination. He pushed himself deeper and all the way into me. My head flew up and I cried out. I didn't feel pain, Magnus had made me ready, just like Sebastian wanted it, but it was the sensation of them both inside me and them both sliding against each other inside me and hitting every nerve in me. Sebastian started to thrust in and out, in a fast and fluid rhythm. He moaned and swore and had a tight hold onto my hips. Magnus moved his hips up, and went in and out slowly. I leaned up and placed my hands on his chest and moaned and gasped, and I tried to control myself.

"Oh God… _ngh_… This… Fuck… _is_… _ngh_…" I gasped as I felt them both hit my prostate at the same time, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I came harder and faster than I had ever done, and it landed on Magnus's chest and on his cheek. I blushed but didn't had the time to think about it any longer, as I felt them both thrust deep and fast inside me and feeling them both tremble and come inside me. I gasped at the feeling.

"Fuck," Sebastian said breathless and slid out. "That was fucking amazing." He fell down on the bed and I heard him trying to catch his breath. I bit my bottom lip as I slid out of Magnus, and as I did, I felt something slide down both of my thighs. I knew it was both of their sperm, and in a way it was dirty but also sexy at the same time. I slid down next to Magnus, lying between both men. I gulped and held a hand against my chest, feeling my heart rapidly beat against my palm. None of us said a word or moved, and I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep but I had.

**XxXxX**

I moaned and stretched my arms, glancing to either side. Sebastian was sound asleep next to me but Magnus was gone. I leaned up from the bed and hissed at the pain I could feel as I sat up. I leaned against the headboard and sighed. My body was still trembling and my hands were shaking.

"God", I moaned and tried to get up, but I couldn't. I glanced down at where Magnus had slept and touched the empty spot. I hadn't heard him leave or get up from the bed. I didn't get to tell him how happy I was that he wanted to do this. I didn't get to say goodbye to him. I didn't get to tell him… I blinked and removed my hand… that I wanted to see him again. I felt Sebastian roll over and his arm landed over my legs and he smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Erm… yes," I said and tried to smile. Sebastian opened an eye and then another and leaned up to kiss me.

"It was perfect," he said and kissed my jaw. "Hot and sexy. You were sexy." His hands touched my chest and travelled down my stomach. "You were fucking sexy. So fucking… mmm." His hands stopped by my hips and his finger went down both sides. "I could've fucked you all night, seeing the way you arched you back for that guy. Seeing how easily you made him fuck you." I gulped, because that was exactly what I was doing. "You liked having both of our cocks inside you? Filling you up. Making you wide and wet?"

"Sebastian, I-" I gasped as I felt his hand grab onto my dick and pump it up and down. "What are you doing?" He laughed and straddled my hips.

"What does it look like?" He pumped me faster and faster, and I wanted him to stop, but my body wouldn't oblige. My back arched up, thrusting my dick up his hand and making me hard. My body could never say no to his touches and I hated it.

"Please, stop," I moaned and my head fell back against the wall. "I can't. I'm too tired."

"Your body doesn't seem to mind," he said and moved his body down against my legs. "Your body wants it. Your body is hungry for it. You're too dirty." His tongue darted out and licked the leaking head. I bit my bottom lip and tried to hold back my moans.

"I have something for you," he said and reached over for the bed table and grabbed something from the drawer. It was a silver ring, but it was too large for a finger. He slipped it onto my cock and I glanced down at it. "A cock ring." I blushed and looked at the silver ring around my erection.

"Wha-" He placed a finger on my lips and hushed me.

"Marry me Alexander?" My eyes went wide and I looked back down at the ring.

"You're asking me to marry you? With a fucking cock ring?" I pushed him aside and walked towards the wardrobe. I opened it and realized one of my shirt was gone, so I grabbed another. "That's so you. You fucking sex add-" Sebastian grabbed my arm and whirled me around and his lips landed hard on mine.

"Of course not," he said and smiled at me. "I was going to get you a ring yesterday, but the place was closed so I thought I could just use the cock ring instead. Until, I get the other ring, of course. I will go get it today after work." I blinked and blushed at how I had reacted. Sebastian blushed and grabbed my hand and went down on one knee. "Marry me, Alexander Lightwood?" My eyes went wide at the sight before me. Sebastian was blushing and holding my hand gently in his. He was on his knees in front of me, and that is not a sight to see every day. Sebastian was my first real boyfriend. There had been a few before him, two boyfriends, who turned out they were just messing around with me. One night stands and other fun times, and then came Sebastian. At first I hated him; he was an asshole and an arrogant one too. But that was until I learned about his past. His abusive father and his mother who ran away with his sister. He said he had found his mother and she had told him how sorry she was for leaving, but she thought his father had killed him. His father had told her that her son was dead, and then she ran. He was hiding behind that arrogant façade, and I knew all about fake facades. My best friend Jace had been walking around with one for years. His façade was crumbling down piece by piece because of me and my family, but it disappeared as soon as he met Sebastian's sister. And Sebastian's disappeared as he opened up to me and helped me to come out to my family. All of this happened 3 years ago. Sebastian had always been there for me and always protected me. And know he needed me. He needed me for eternity. And I loved him and he loved me. The answer was simple.

"Yes."

_When you say you love me,_

_Know I love you more_

_ And when you say you need me, _

_Know I need you more _

_Boy I adore you _

_I adore you_

* * *

***Coughs* So, erm, well? Continue? Or is this the end?**


End file.
